Thermoplastic bags are often used as disposable garbage receptacle liners which may be placed in and secured to a rigid garbage container and which, after being filled with garbage and refuse, may be removed from the container and disposed of. The plastic bags are typically made from thin, planar thermoplastic sheet-like films or webs. The webs are configured and arranged into the form or shape of a bag in which the webs serve as the sidewalls that delineate an enclosed interior volume. The webs may have a sufficient strength to resist rupture or puncture from objects that are inserted into the bag for disposal. Factors that may contribute to the strength of the bag are the type of thermoplastic material and the dimensional thickness of the webs. Another manner of optimizing the strength of the bag may be to make the webs from multiple layers of different thermoplastic materials. However, bags made from multilayered materials may still be subject to tearing or puncture, such as, when objects are abruptly dropped into the bag.